ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Orys Velaryon
'''Orys Velaryon '''is the current Lord of the island of Driftmark and belongs to House Velaryon. He is also the first-cousin of Lady Cassana Baratheon of Dragonstone. Appearance He stands at 5'9", with shorter to medium length silvery blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, in the right light look violet. He is paler then normal, usually with bags under his eyes. He is not ugly, by far. He just looks a bit younger then he is, and a bit sickly due to his anemia. He is very thin, and frail looking. History Orys had always been a poetic and creative soul - even before he was breeched, little Orys would be seen painting, or sketching with bits of coal. Being quite ill for most of his childhood, the hobby was the primary thing that brought him joy while on bedrest. His hobbies were few in those days, as he was not allowed to leave his bed. He had to make due with his painting, reading, and writing poetry. His illness has always been the chain around his neck, a burden he has had to deal with. He often tries to push through it, to be stronger then it, but the next day he will be held up in bed, hardly able to move. The fatigue, headaches, cramps, and insomnia, are always right around the corner for him. When Orys was ten and two, he chose to move to the Citadel, wanting to follow the path of the Maester. Being the second son of Laenor, and subsequently less important, this was made possible. The first few months he was tasked with community service duties in Oldtown; Orys would help cook, serve meals to the poor, he would even read stories to the children in the orphanage. Doing these things, more so doing them in Oldtown, skewed his perception of the poor, and the common folk. This is where his slight obsession with common folk came from. After the first few months of helping the community, he was then tasked with scribing duties, as he had already been taught to read and write. He would be taught to relay letters and documents, different forms of script, how to replicate script in a book to replace ripped pages, he was also taught different ways to code messages if ever needed. Beyond scribing, he was also given many subjects worth of books to study and learn from. Most of the subjects did not entice him, even though he was required to learn about them. So he does have a slightly better then average knowledge in many subjects Maesters become proficient in, compared to non-Maesters. One subject he did find thoroughly fascinating though, was Engineering. The technical aspect was difficult to master in the beginning, but the creative side - the imagining great and new things, drawing them down, and learning how to actually build them - made it worth it. He ended up being somewhat of an Engineering prodigy. In his time living in Oldtown, he was responsible for designing two new bridges for the city, as well as a new way to have the cities docks constructed so it would last longer. Important Events 347 AC - Orys is born 359 AC - Moves to the Citadel to study 365 AC - Designs bridge for Oldtown 367 AC - Designs new warfing structure for Oldtown 368 AC - Designs bridge for Oldtown 369 AC - Father Laenor and Brother Eryk are assumed dead 369 AC - Grandmother forces Orys to leave his studies and return to Driftmark 370 AC - He has been under instruction of his ill grandmother, teaching him the ins and outs of the family businesses. As well as doing community service around Driftmark. Recent Events Lady Velaryon returned to Driftmark with Orys, from the tourny in Kingslanding, sick. After a couple months she passed away, Orys becoming Lord of Driftmark. Orys and his cousin Cassana have joined forces against Westerling. They also have strted building a new fleet of ships. Family Lord Monford Velaryon (278 AC - 312? AC) = * Lady Valaena Velaryon (299 AC - 370 AC) = ** Laenor Velaryon (316 AC - 369 AC) = Maerelle Sunglass (318 AC - 354 AC) *** Eryk Velaryon (340 AC - 369 AC) / Naerys Celtigar **** Daenys Waters (355 AC - ) **** Rhaenys Waters *** Orys Velaryon (347 AC - ) *** Maegelle Velaryon (354 AC - ) ** Aelora Velaryon = Cortnay Baratheon *** Cassana Baratheon = Cressen Florent **** Rhaenyra Baratheon **** Gowen Baratheon **** Gawen Baratheon ** Daemon Velaryon = Brella Massey *** Daeron Velaryon *** Vaella Velaryon *** Shiera Velaryon ( 347 AC - ) *** Aemon Velaryon Category:House Velaryon Category:Crownlander Category:Westerosi